The instant invention relates generally to cartons, and more particularly, to a box top lid.
Numerous box pouring lids have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to conveniently close a box. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,420,111 of Hament, 4,433,808 of Gordon et al, and 4,583,679 of Johnson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.